


Lucky Break

by ExtinctionOfReality



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure & Romance, M/M, ZoSanZo, reference to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtinctionOfReality/pseuds/ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro and Sanji end up overboard Going Merry during a storm, but luckily, they weren't far from an island. Now they have to spend a loathsome time together. What could be much worse than this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Break

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pre-timeskip story I wrote while catching up on the series.

The sun was already setting on a peaceful-looking island of the Grand Line. That day's storm has hardly touched it, leaving the island in peaceful prosperity. You could occasionally hear the sound of leaves rustling in the wind or as an animal ran by, or light growling in the distance. An old volcano was located in the middle of the island and judging from the rich flora and fauna, it hasn't erupted for over a few thousands of years.

The two men didn't have time to take in their surroundings though as they struggled for survival. Splashing sounds followed by heavy coughing could be heard near the beach as someone surfaced from the depths of the sea. Heavy cursing followed as the two men swam ashore, one dragging the other.

Crawling on the sandy beach, the green haired man kept coughing up all of the water that he swallowed, trying his best to get it out of his system before he choked to death. His blond companion had the decency to help, being in a better condition than the other. When coughing subsided, both lay down, dead tired on the beach, light waves washing over them as they breathed heavily, trying to calm down.

They were indeed lucky. In the end, neither had any casualties.

After a moment of silence, the green haired man – Zoro, sat up, eyeing his surroundings before growling under his breath, glaring down at his companion, "Great job, dumbass! Now we fuckin' lost Going Merry."

The blond man - Sanji, scowled up at the other, sitting up too, them mirroring displeased faces, "Me?! Fucking retarded swordsman! Next time you fall overboard, don't drag me with you!"

"Shithead! You should have held on better!"

"You should take care of your own problems yourself, fucker!" huffing under his breath, Sanji stood up, "Thanks to your bullshit, we are stuck here in the middle of nowhere," his voice was calmer now even though his face held a pissed off expression.

Grunting, Zoro sat there staring out at sea, "That was some storm."

"It sure was," Sanji already took off his jacket and shirt, squeezing them in his hands, trying to get all of the water out, "I hope everyone else made it safely."

"Yeah..." rubbing his hair, Zoro tried to get some of the water out the best he could as he took off his own shirt, watching the cook taking his boots off now too, "Oi, curly eyebrows, don't just fucking strip."

Eyeing him weirdly, Sanji tried to get his hair out of his face and back in place as he stood there in only his pants, "Does it fucking bother you, marimo? I am not catching a cold."

Making a disgusted face Zoro looked away, "I would rather die than see you flash your legs with curly hair."

"What?! Say that to my face you godforsaken algae!"

"What the fuck did you just call me?!"

The sudden chirp of a bird ruined their argument as both looked away from each other.

"...Anyway, there is no way we can get back on the ship at this point and this island doesn't look like it's inhabited. Not that we can do anything since it's getting late anyway," fingering the pockets of both his jacket and shirt, Sanji muttered a disappointed "I lost my cigarettes, at least the pack with matches is here" as he continued, "We should set up a fire to get warm. The sky looks cloudless so I don't suppose it will rain, although this is Grand Line and weather here is-"

"Oi oi, who crawled up and made you in charge, dartboard eyebrows?!" Zoro retorted, staring up at the blond.

Spreading his shirt and jacket on the sand, Sanji frowned at the other, "You have a better idea, shitty swordsman?!"

"Yeah," Zoro replied simply, standing up as he took out one of the swords at random - it being Shusui, eyeing the blade to see if it sustained any damage, "I'm going on a hunt," and with that, Zoro turned to leave for the tropical forest.

A tiny bit surprised at the, actually, logical and good decision the other made, Sanji yelled after him without looking back, inspecting his boots, "Get any fruits you find too, dumbass!"

"Don't fucking order me around!"

Smiling to himself, Sanji put down his boots and stretched his back. Surely, he had no idea what they were supposed to do at this point, but the fact neither of them panicked and acted naturally, accordingly, was a relief. Of course, he could say, that in these circumstances, no matter how much he disliked the idiot's guts, he got lucky to get stuck with him. Although he would have preferred to not be stuck here at all. Shitty idiotic marimo, not being able to keep his balance while pulling up the sail...

Letting out a small sigh, Sanji looked at one of the trees. He should start a fire.

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with this forest?! It's like it has a mind of its own," Zoro complained under his breath, cutting his way through thick branches and bushes that kept binding his feet. It was uncomfortable to walk around in wet pants and boots as it was, and he had to admit silently that the cook was right about catching a cold, but it's a good thing he had great health and stamina; but he also had to deal with this crazy-

His train of thoughts stopped as he witnessed a giant rhino, the only problem being its color - yellow, appear right in front of him, its mouth widely open, growling at him threateningly. Oh, what the heck. At least he found food already. Taking out both Kitetsu and Shusui, it was obvious the animal didn't stand a chance against him.

It was already night time as Zoro dragged the rhino by his leg hoisted over his shoulder in one hand, Sanji's jacket full of random fruits wrapped around his middle as he ate a banana while making his way back to... Wherever making your way 'back' was. But of course, Zoro was positive he was going in the right way and the annoyingly binding trees and bushes didn't move, which was good. That was, until the moon appeared and he had to start cutting his way through again, one of the thorn vines going as far as almost stealing the dead rhino from him. This forest was too weird for words.

And it was getting weirder by the second when Zoro stopped in front of a huge tree. From the first glance, it was nothing out of the ordinary, but when you took a closer look, a skeleton of a dead body was suspended to it, all of the bones wrapped around tightly in the tree vines, swaying from time to time in a breeze.

So, was this place inhabited after all?

But that was not what surprised Zoro the most. What he was surprised to see was a weird-looking contraption made of metal that seemed to have had crushed into the tree a long time ago. Whatever this thing was, it looked like it had wings made out of metal. Was it designed for flying..?

Staring at the tree a while longer, Zoro was about to turn and leave since he wasn't at all interested in whatever this thing was, when something underneath it caught his attention. Frowning, curiosity taking the better of him, he cut his way over to the tree, eyeing a weird bag that lay under it.

Simply taking the bag, he opened it, looking at the weird items. For the most part it held nothing out of the ordinary, though a framed picture caught his attention. It was a black and white photo of a man hugging his daughter. Both looked relatively happy.

Looking back up at the tree, at the skeleton, Zoro stood there motionless for a moment, as if in a silent prayer, not that he believed in prayers, then he put the picture back inside, taking the last pack in the bag with him though. It should come in handy.

Putting the bag back in place, Zoro turned on his heels and left the resting place, going into the opposite direction he was going to before he came across the big tree.

* * *

"Seriously, where the fuck did that idiot go?" Sanji muttered to himself as he threw another piece of wood into the fire, eyeing the flames with a pissed off expression on his face. Surely, the dumbass swordsman probably got lost with his stupid sense of direction.

Should he go look for the bastard?

This forest was too weird though. Would he be able to go far with all of those vines anyway? It's like the forest had a mind of its own. And the scary part was... He heard a screeching sound when he kicked down one of the trees. Instantaneously, huge vines appeared all around him, but he managed to slip away and drag the tree with him. The vines weren't exactly aiming at him either though. They wrapped tightly around the tree stump, as if aiding it.

Not only that, but as soon as he build a fire on the beach, it seemed as if the forest disappeared further away from him. No matter how you looked at it, indeed, the forest seemed alive.

But then, with all of the vines, how did any animals survive in it? And he certainly saw a few birds. You would think the vines would have long since killed them all, but no...

What an interesting place it was...

Hearing loud rustling sounds, Sanji turned to see his fellow nakama casually make his way over to him, cutting some of the vines that got in the way until the end.

When Zoro was in earshot, Sanji spat, "About damn time! Did you lose your way back again?"

"Nah, you know I know my way around anywhere," Sanji almost rolled his eyes, but didn't get a chance as a pack flew into his hands and he caught it.

Blinking at the pack, Sanji opened it, his hands shaking lightly, mouth going dry as he practically jumped with joy. It was a pack full of cigars.

The cook looked up at Zoro questioningly as the other dragged the creature with yellow skin, was it a furless big lion or something, closer to him. Finally raising his eyes to look at Sanji's questioning ones, Zoro scowled as he undid the jacket on the waist. So that's where his jacket disappeared! Sanji was looking all over for it half the evening, but gave up in the end, thinking the tree vines dragged it away, but as it turned out, the dumbass took it without saying anything.

Plopping all of the fruits in the jacket on the sand, Zoro threw it to Sanji, sitting down near the fire a bit away from the other. Gods, finally, he could warm up his feet, "This island is probably inhabited after all," Zoro started, "I got that pack from a bag belonging to a man who died because of the vines that caught him."

"Hmm..." Sanji let out, not at all disturbed by that piece of information, after inspecting his, surprisingly still intact after the marimo's use, jacket; taking one cigar as he grabbed a half-burning stick from the bonfire, bringing it to the cigar and lightening it. Gods, he was so euphoric when his much needed drug entered his system, even though he preferred cigarettes - beggars can't be choosers in this case, he wore a bright grin on his features, "I guess we can search for people living here tomorrow and perhaps find our way off this island," taking a long drag from the cigar, he glanced at the animal Zoro brought, already thinking of working on preparing a meal.

Scowling, Zoro muttered, "There was no booze in the bag."

And that was when it hit Sanji - they didn't really have any drinking water, not to mention anything they could store it in. Looking down at the fruits the bastard brought, he saw a few coconuts. Well, those would have to do until tomorrow, too, then. He would have to think of something as the swordsman seemed to be too carefree to notice any of the problems they had.

Then, it hit Sanji, "...wait, was there anything else at that person's grave beside the bag?"

His face annoyed, Zoro glanced at Sanji. How the hell the idiot even thought of a possibility of there being something else there was beyond him, "...there was this weird crushed thing that looked like a ship made of metal. And it had wings," he paused, "...why are you asking, shitty cook?"

Oh, so there was a possibility they could find something useful there, "An algae wouldn't be able to understand."

"Fucking shithead," then, Zoro suddenly forgot about the name-calling as he nodded towards the rhino, "Are we gonna eat tonight or not? Put your damn skills to good use already, will ya?"

Grinding the cigar between his teeth, Sanji stood up as he walked over to the dead, in his eyes, lion, "You are lucky we are not on the ship. I would make you eat nothing but small leftovers for weeks for that," inspecting the animal, Sanji frowned. This didn't look like a lion at all... In fact, he wasn't sure what it looked like, but he guessed it was probably eatable.

Now, how was he supposed to work on it without any knifes?

"Here," as if reading his thoughts, Zoro threw Sanji one of his katanas, which the other caught with ease, though slightly surprised still.

Standing there for a minute longer, Sanji let out a snicker. He couldn't pass this up, "How very uncharacteristically thoughtful of you, fucking dumbass...are you that hungry or something?" the blond cut into the animal's skin.

Yawning Zoro muttered, "It's Kitetsu. I hope you get cursed."

"What?!"

Snickering under his breath, Zoro stood up and went to sit down to lean against the tree Sanji cut down, putting his swords near himself as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, falling asleep just like that, leaving Sanji in peace and with a lot of work to do. Selfish prick.

* * *

Finally suspending the animal meat over the fire, Sanji concluded was a lot like an elephant more than any other creature, although it didn't have a trunk, the cook took another cigar, eyeing Zoro. Admittedly, Zoro's features were a lot more peaceful when he was asleep. What a lovely sight it was...

Stepping towards the swordsman, Sanji sat down on the left side of him, close enough. Leaning an arm against the tree, the blond took a long drag, blowing smoke into the air as he said quietly, watching Zoro crack a sleepy eye open at him, was he on alert or something? "...thanks, for these," he held out the cigar to make a point, standing up after to see how well the meat got roasted only to feel his pants being grabbed.

Turning around slowly, he stared down at Zoro, who looked up at him with wild, animalistic eyes, "...don't do embarrassing things, shithead," the green haired man let out, letting go of Sanji's pants, crossing his arms once more.

Confused a tiny bit, Sanji tilted his head to the side, hands in his pockets, "...what embarrassing things?"

Zoro frowned up at him, "Don't thank me, shitheaded bastard."

Surprised, Sanji stood there a second longer, then smiled, pulling the cigar out of his mouth as he leaned down to Zoro's face, too close for comfort. And just like that, he captured Zoro's lips in a short kiss, watching grey eyes widen up at him as he himself grinned, putting the cigar back into his mouth, "I do what I want, asshole," and he turned towards the fire, "Dinner's almost ready," yeah, dinner. More like midnight snack, but considering they haven't eaten at all that day since lunch, it was practically dinner to them.

They ate silently, Sanji glancing at Zoro from time to time to see that pleased look on his face as he ate his food. Yes, it was only meat, but it was still a joy for the cook to see the spark in those eyes as he ate.

Zoro didn't look at him even once.

After they were done eating in silence, drowning everything down with coconut juice, it was as if they weren't even there together. Zoro leaned against the tree and Sanji lay down on his jacket closer to the fire, staring at the flames, feeling himself getting drowsy already after such a long and eventful day.

But just as soon as he almost fell into slumber, he felt a hand on his shoulder and lips over his own, as well as a quiet mutter, "Thanks for the meal."

Smiling tenderly, Sanji grabbed Zoro by his arm, slamming the other against the sand, hearing a displeased grunt and seeing a glare being directed at him. How very precious...

Running a thumb over Zoro's lips, Sanji leaned over to capture the swordsman's lips, surprised when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

Strangely, this didn't feel at all awkward to either of them. Either they were both idiots and went with the flow as well as managed to get used to any of the changes in their lives easily, or... They have simply been around the other a lot, constantly bitching at each other that this no longer felt unnatural or abnormal - just something expected, something not hated.

They were both something, now, weren't they?

Moving their lips against each other as if this is where they belonged, Sanji ran his hands along the fit, naked chest, feeling rough hands under his shirt running over the smooth skin there.

Moaning into the kiss again, Sanji started grinding against Zoro, saliva already running down the swordsman's chin from the kiss as the idiot replied the blond's grinding by grabbing his ass through pants, thrusting his hips upwards in reply to every single friction.

That night, both would have an amazing dream. A dream neither expected could ever turn real.

* * *

"Oi! Zoro, Sanji!"

Grunting displeasingly under his breath, Zoro turned on another side and Sanji, after stirring, sat up to see who the person to ruin his sleep was. Eyes wide, he saw Chopper standing there, smiling up at him, "Thank goodness you two are alright!"

Remembering what happened last night, Sanji glanced down at himself, then at Zoro. Good, they had their pants on. They went all the way too, but it was a bit cold at night, so they didn't have much of a choice but to-

Wait...

"How did you find us?!" Sanji let out, shock catching up with him as he looked towards yesterday's bonfire just to see Luffy munching on the leftover's from yesterday's meal, Nami-chan going down the ladder from Going Merry anchored at the beach, Robin-chan leaning against the ship's side onboard against her hand, smiling, and Usopp trying to wake Zoro up.

"Turns out, this was the island the Log Pose pointed to," said Chopper, smiling tenderly, "We were so worried about you two! Thank goodness you are alive and well!"

Sanji honestly couldn't believe his and the marimo idiot's luck. Grinning brightly, he stood up, Zoro finally awake, though sleepy as he looked around.

It was great to be alive.

"Hey, Captain, this island is actually pretty fun," Sanji said happily. Surely, this island held many of the mysteries waiting to be explored.

With a mouthful of meat and grinning brightest, Luffy would throw his fist up in the air, "Adventure!" and they would continue at their usual, epic pace.

_The End._


End file.
